


fastidious and precise

by notpining



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpining/pseuds/notpining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper had really liked Natalie. She’d been helpful, competent, and seemed to be a straightforward young woman who had a bright future in managing other people’s lives.</p><p>Natasha, on the other hand, is absolutely terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fastidious and precise

Pepper had really liked Natalie. She’d been helpful, competent, and seemed to be a straightforward young woman who had a bright future in managing other people’s lives.

Natasha, on the other hand, is absolutely terrifying.

Not that Pepper will ever let it show. On her frequent visits to the Stark Tower (ahem, the Avengers Tower) she has found Natasha in all sorts of situations, and prides herself on keeping her cool.

Pepper enters the tower and crosses the lobby to the elevator. It’s early enough in the morning that only a few security guards wander the lower levels of the building. _Good_ , she thinks to herself, hoping this errand won’t take long.

She steps into the elevator. A piano rendition of AC/DC’s _It’s a Long Way to the Top_ plays, and Pepper shakes her head.

“JARVIS, remind me to educate Tony on both appropriate workplace environments and his incredible predictability.”

“So noted, Miss Potts. I believe he meant it as a pun of some sort.”

She inhales, exhales. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

The doors open to the penthouse.

“Tony?” At first all she hears are her heels clicking against the concrete of the floor, but a small swishthunk noise catches her attention. She turns to see Natalie ( _Natasha_ , she reminds herself) seated on the sofa and methodically throwing small knives into the wall where the TV is. Used to be.

“What happened to the television?”

Natasha twists on the sofa to face Pepper. “Bruce got upset over an episode of ‘Dance Moms’. Not really an episode, more like the entire concept.” She tosses a knife casually over her shoulder. It hits the dead-center of the circle that the previous knives had formed.

Pepper shudders. She’s seen the footage of Black Widow and Hawkeye in the midst of a battle, but to see the potential in-person makes Pepper shift away.

“At least he seemed to have focused his rage on those that deserve it,” Pepper says, smiling. She can feel how tight it is, and in that moment she hates herself for not being in control.

“Are you looking for Tony? I think he took Steve out to dinner.” Natasha gets up and walks around the sofa to Pepper, and that’s when Pepper notices that she’s still in her SHIELD jumpsuit. Her walk is measured, even, and slightly predatory. This woman sounds like Natalie but moves like the Black Widow—a killer.

Pepper bends at the knees to drop the briefcase on the ground. “It’s fine, I’ll leave these here for him.” She turns and steps back into the elevator.

“Okay,” Natasha says. “I could track him down, if you want.” She sounds almost eager.

Pepper forces another smile on her face. “That won’t be necessary, Agent Romanov. But,” the elevator doors begin to slide shut. “Thank you!” she rushes out before the doors seal.

She notices her hands shaking, and tries to even her breathing. Her heart is pounding and it doesn’t make sense at all.


End file.
